<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Privacy by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621730">Privacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo'>Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, F/F, First Dates, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guinan/Ro Laren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Privacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts">hannelore</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten Forward was empty save the two of them, and the lights were low. Laren fiddled with the little glass vessel in the center of the table. It was warm from the candle it held--a candle with an actual flame. Ridiculous. Low music was playing. When Guinan returned to the table and placed a glass in front of her, Laren pulled her hands into her lap quickly. </p>
<p>"I didn't know this place could be empty."</p>
<p>"I have my ways."Guinan held up her glass; the amber liquid inside caught the light of the flame, which, in turn, played mysteriously in Guinan's dark eyes. "I wanted us to have privacy."</p>
<p>"What?" Laren smirked to hide her nervousness. "Is this some kind of date?"</p>
<p>"Do you want it to be some kind of date?"</p>
<p>She gulped the drink rather than answer. What Laren wanted was a question even she couldn't answer. The way Guinan made her feel--frustrated, liberated, desperate--didn't help matters at all. The drink was surprisingly cool with an aromatic warmth that hit as it slid down her throat. Laren felt a flush rising in her cheeks. </p>
<p>"Take your time," Guinan said. "I don't need an answer now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>